Endless Dream Rewritten
by WarGoddesses
Summary: Rewritten! First of a trilogy that takes place after Endless Waltz. We got lots of good feedback from the original, so it's worth the read!
1. Prologue

Author's Notes:  
  
Whoo. this is what happens when Bekki gets bored. Amanda & I kinda decided to rewrite Endless Dream. The original was written well over a year ago, and our styles have changed and improved since then.  
  
Please read and review this fic. The original was a self-insert, but since we all know that y'all hate self-inserts, we're gonna take a lot of the cheesy crap out and make it a normal fic. ^^ Please appreciate it - I'm using valuable study time to rewrite this. ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Endless Dream  
  
Prologue ~*~*~*~*~  
  
January 1st, A.C. 196 -  
  
The war between the earth and its colonies finally comes to an end, marking the dawn of a new era and bringing the hope for peace to all of mankind.  
  
January 10th, A.C. 196 -  
  
To finalize the end of the war and mark the official beginning of peace, the new Queen Relena Peacecraft announced that a grand gala would be held in which a representative from each colony and herself would sign a universal treaty.  
  
February 3rd, A.C. 196 -  
  
Just one week prior to the event, a small importing company in China is destroyed in a mysterious explosion. Experts suspected that it was a terrorist attack so Queen Peacecraft decided to postpone the signing until the incident could be investigated.  
  
Late February, A.C. 196 -  
  
Though extra effort was put into keeping news of the attack quiet, rumors spread quicker than wildfire and the sense of security and safety all across the earth dwindled. More and more "random" attacks were reported, and soon many businesses started hiring mercenaries to attack competitors. Some claimed that these tactics were merely preventative measures.  
  
March 4th, A.C. 109 -  
  
Queen Relena Peacecraft addresses the people of earth, begging them to refrain from retaliating in a desperate effort to salvage the peace. However, her attempts were futile and the feuds didn't cease.  
  
June, A.C. 198 -  
  
Relena begins a four-week tour of the earth, campaigning for peace. During that time, mercenaries grow in strength and wealth.  
  
July 20th, A.C. 196 -  
  
Queen Peacecraft and the representatives of the colonies plan to hold a secret meeting. Once the treaty is signed they will be able to enforce stronger laws and hopefully squash the uprising rebellion against authority.  
  
August 16th, A.C. 196 -  
  
The night of the secret treaty signing has finally arrived. To ensure the safety of Queen Peacecraft and the other representatives, the Preventers were appointed to head up security, with the former Gundam pilots at the front line.  
  
  
  
"Hikari, are you there?"  
  
Another girl stopped what she was doing and adjusted her mouthpiece. "Yeah. I'm here. What's wrong?"  
  
"I just want to know what's taking you so long. The meeting is about to start and I'm still staring at the floor of this shaft." This is what Hoshi lived for. crouching inside a ventilation shaft, spying on secret officials as they decide the world's fate. What could be better? Well, perhaps some action. She'd been waiting a long time to use her new katana and the fact that Hikari was taking too long to open the vent was not helping.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, Hoshi. I'm almost in." She sighed as she typed away at her laptop. "Why do I feel like we're the bad guys, here?"  
  
Hoshi smirked. "Maybe because we're the ones breaking in?" She could sense her friend's unrest and shook her head. "Hikari, don't worry. Just keep remembering that we're on the good side and you'll be fine."  
  
He girl at the laptop just frowned. "But if Master U is wrong, we'll be taking the life of an innocent."  
  
"Listen, Hikari." Hoshi's voice was stern and serious now. "We're in no position to question his judgment. Our job is to complete the mission, no matter what it is."  
  
Hikari didn't respond, just concentrated on her work until there was a little beep. "Any second now."  
  
She was right. The ventilation window snapped open and Hoshi grinned as she had a perfectly clear view of the meeting room. "Beautiful." she whispered.  
  
"Alright, I'm coming right over." Hikari packed up her computer and slung the bag over her shoulder, swiftly and quietly maneuvering to the opening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hushed conversation ceased as the young queen entered the basement of he old warehouse. She looked around tentatively, this having been her first time to ever see this secret place.  
  
She had been surrounded by grand rooms and beautiful things her entire life - this room hardly seemed appropriate for such a grand event. On the contrary though, the hope and peace that this treaty promised seemed to cast a blinding light on the dreary darkness of this broken down building.  
  
Her footsteps echoed through the scarcely occupied room. The only people were present were the five representatives from the colonies and their personal guards as well as the retired Gundam pilots and her butler and friend, Pagan.  
  
A small smile graced Relena's lips as she sat in the chair that Pagan held out for her and took her rightful place at the head of the makeshift conference table. She glanced around the room to soak in her surroundings, and her eyes caught a rare sight.  
  
There stood Hiiro, former Wing pilot and Perfect Soldier. He was watching her, staring at her with some same intense eyes that he'd used on her so many times before, but this time, his lips, instead of being firmly pressed to a straight crease, were curved into a small, but wonderfully noticeable smile. She knew that the smile, intended for her was for her eyes only.  
  
The sound of one of the representatives clearing his throat brought Relena's attention back to reality. She had nearly forgotten about the task at hand. She merely smiled, slightly embarrassed yet still unfazed.  
  
"Good evening, gentlemen." She was answered by five respectful nods before she continued. "I'd like to start off by thanking you all for your patience during these last couple of years. They've been very taxing on all of us, but nothing can stand in the way of our acquiring peace."  
  
She could sense the agreement coming from the other men. This only served to calm her nerves and urge her onward. "Now, I know that there is much to cover, but I think that we should first discuss the issue of these mercenaries. Does anyone propose any solution?" She simply folded her hands and waited for a response.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hoshi sighed as she looked at her watch. 'Where are you, Hikari? Things have already started!' She was about to sit down when something tapped her on the shoulder. Instinctively, Hoshi spun around to attack but the hand that held her katana was rendered useless when another grasped the wrist and a second hand was clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Surprise." Hikari only whispered, careful not to draw attention from the people below. "Did you miss me?"  
  
"You're late." Hoshi's voice sounded displeased.  
  
"Sorry, security is tight here. Who'd have thought, huh? This place in ancient."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, and if we don't get going soon, so will this meeting be. Did you print out the assassin's profile?"  
  
Hikari nodded and reached into her bag, holding up a small paper with a face printed on it. "This is the one. Mark Peterson. He's registered with one of the underground mercenary strings."  
  
Hoshi scanned the room below and identified the man in the picture as the same one that stood behind the representative of L3. That made sense - his old bodyguard was found dead three days ago and they needed a quick replacement. 'Geniuses.'  
  
"Hoshi, there are more guards than we anticipated. Are you sure that we can handle this?" Hikari's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she looked into the room. The girl had never been one for working against the odds.  
  
"Don't worry. We're the best." Hoshi grinned, "We're invincible, remember?"  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes. "That's because this is our first mission." She shook her head and reached into her bag, extracting a pistol. "You ready?" She clicked off the safety. "Because there it is."  
  
The "it" that Hikari was referring to was the small gun that the target slowly slipped out of his coat - and it was aimed right for Relena. Hoshi just nodded and gripped her katana. "Let's go."  
  
The gunshot came unexpectedly and immediately, everyone in the room was alert. Relena and the other delegates ducked as the bodyguards and former Gundam pilots immediately drew their weapons - all those but Mark Peterson, who's weapon was on the floor as he doubled over, blood pouring from the wound in his chest. Hikari had hit him dead on.  
  
Hoshi seized that moment of confusion and jumped to the ground, her katana pointed at the wounded man. "Move and you'll die!"  
  
"What's going on here?"! Relena shouted, jumping to her feet. "Stop this at once!"  
  
"Relena, get down!" It was Hiiro - he was at her side in less than a second, standing protectively between her and the intruder.  
  
Hoshi paid no mind to any of the guns pointed at her, but she did notice when a blade slid up against her throat. "Don't move, Onna." The owner's voice hissed. "You're under arrest."  
  
Hoshi didn't move, only brought her eyes to meet those of the man that held the katana. "You have to catch me, first."  
  
That was Hikari's cue. 'I was so hoping to not have to fight.' She thought to herself as she jumped from the shaft. But instead of landing gracefully, she fell right onto one of the former Gundam pilots.  
  
"Quatre!" the braided one shouted and shot at the girl new girl as she scrambled away and stood to her feet., but the blonde pilot was quick and it took no time at all for the barrel of his gun to meet the side of Hikari's head.  
  
"Hoshi, we have to go!"  
  
"Not yet, Hikari!"  
  
There was shouting, and chaos. It was at that moment that Relena reached over and pried Hiiro's gun from his hands, shooting it into the air three times. When she finally had everyone's attention - and shock, she addressed the room. "I want an explanation right now!!!"  
  
"Queen Peacecraft!" It was Hikari, "Please believe me when I tell you that we mean you no harm! Peterson was a traitor!"  
  
Concerned blue eyes studied the woman. Her dark hair and clothes didn't make her seem any friendlier. "Proof. I need proof of this." The strangers were silent, the other one even shifted uncomfortably. "I thought so." Relena said, disappointment clear in her voice. "You're both under arrest."  
  
Before another word could be said or thought could be processed, an explosion rocked the building, causing everyone present to struggle for balance - effectively freeing Hoshi and Hikari from their captors.  
  
One mighty kick from Hoshi sent Wufei flying to the end of the room. "Hikari! We're leaving!"  
  
The other nodded and swung her foot, knocking the blonde pilot to the ground and taking off, dodging bullets with her friend. "I've started them remotely, we can leave immediately."  
  
"Perfect!" Hoshi snapped one of her earrings off and threw it to the ground, filling the room with smoke, giving the girls just enough time to escape. When they finally reached the outside, Hoshi stared at the Gundams before them. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" She grinned at Hikari and sheathed her katana. "Now, the fun part." 


	2. Chapter One Nothing to Lose

Bekki's Notes: Yay! Finally finished the first chapter! Took me long enough, ne? Things have been busy with school & all. @_@ I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please, please, PLEASE review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Endless Dream  
  
Chapter One ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hoshi stared up at the grand machine before her. It stood tall and proud, this instrument of death and destruction. Its mere presence struck fear into the hearts of many, and she was the one to pilot it - this was what brought meaning to her life.  
  
Stars Fury was the name of this awesome beast. The girls had been allowed to name their own suits, and the inspiration came from the very thing that inspired her to live - the stars. Magnificent and bright, they never ceased to captivate her. She drew her strength from the stars and dealt her fury to those who threatened the peace of this world.  
  
Hikari and Stars Fury. they were the only ones that truly understood her. Not even Master U could so much as take a guess as to what went on inside Hoshi's mind from day to day. Her purpose, her very being was focused only on justice. Justice had been stolen, so justice would be restored.  
  
Her lips widened as she climbed into the cockpit of Stars Fury, but the grin was merely bittersweet. She and Hikari were two girls with a purpose, but no matter how noble they tried to make the purpose appear to be, it involved killing. They were two girls with nothing to lose and everything to fight for - that was what made them so powerful, and that was what made their story so sad.  
  
"Be careful, Hoshi." A voice came over her speakers - it was Hikari. "Don't do anything stupid!"  
  
Hoshi laughed. "Don't worry, Hikari. I won't do anything that I wouldn't normally do."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." The other girl's voice was drowned out by the sound of engines roaring. "Communications open, weapons online." Her fingers flew over the control panel, her eyes locking on the screen before her eyes as Hoshi's face came on.  
  
"Ready, Hikari?"  
  
"Aren't we. overdoing it a bit? Why did we have to use the Gundams?"  
  
"First impression is everything, Hikari! This is our announcement to the world that we're here!"  
  
"And what about our little discussion about subtlety?"  
  
"Nah, this way is much more fun." Those were their last words before both Gundams burst from the ground, shaking surrounding buildings from the sheer force of the take-off.  
  
The plan was simple. Make lots of noise and get the hell out, but that plan was soon thrown off course when a fleet of unidentified mobile suits swarmed the area.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell?!" Sally Po wasn't sure whether to be outraged or just plain shocked. Had her eyes deceived her? Did she really just see two suits on the surveillance screens outside the warehouse? She grabbed a phone to call for backup, then thought for a moment, before setting it back down. How does one call for backup against Gundams when all of the mobile suits have been destroyed? Two unknown Gundams and a new type suit. something was terribly wrong, and the Preventers never saw it coming.  
  
Above all else, though, what would this mean for the treaty? Sally knew that there was only one person who could be of any help. She grabbed for her cell phone and dialed quickly. "Hiiro Yui, get your ass up here right this instant! And bring the other pilots!"  
  
A reply was not necessary, as she knew that Hiiro was not one of many words. She hung up the phone and looked back to the screen, only to be greeted with yet another surprise. "Oh my god."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The five young men stared in absolute shock at the sight before them. Right outside of the old warehouse waged a battle that was quite small in comparison to those of the past, but the raw shock of seeing mobile suits in peacetimes made the whole ordeal seem like the end of the world was upon them. The helplessness and vulnerability that accompanied the knowledge of the fact that the original Gundams were indeed gone sent uncertainty flowing through the veins of these former soldiers.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" The braided one shouted. He was obviously enraged, but did that hide any of his fear?  
  
"Unknown mobile suits are attacking the enemy Gundams!" Quatre shouted, almost unable to believe his own words. Two mobile suits, one black and gold, the other blue and silver fought expertly against the attacking suits with a speed and accuracy that none had seen before - except for when the ZERO system was in use.  
  
While the other pilots thought aloud and commented, Wufei stayed silent. He just stared at the battle above him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. 'Where is the justice now.?'  
  
"I don't believe this!" Duo shouted, throwing his hat to the ground, "Why do the enemies have Gundams while my Deathscythe is a heap of rubble somewhere, collecting dust?!"  
  
Trowa turned his gaze on to Duo, his one visible eye blazing. "Now is not the time to be thinking about your Gundam, Duo."  
  
"Damnit, Trowa! We need our Gundams right now! Like hell this isn't a time to think about Deathscythe!"  
  
Wufei shook his head and tuned them out. He was appalled at the immaturity that the two men were showing by arguing at a time like this. It was not a time to argue but a time to think, to plan and to defeat. How he yearned to be at the controls of his own Nataku.  
  
His eyes met with those of his companion, Quatre Winner. The blonde was clearly in shock, but he kept himself composed, his leadership qualities arising. "Hiiro, Duo and Trowa! Go back inside and see that the delegates and Miss Relena are taken to the closest shelter!"  
  
"Do you think they'd still be functional?" Duo questioned as he picked up his hat and readied to run.  
  
"We don't have any other options, just go!" Quatre watched as the three men ran into the building, then he looked to Wufei. There was a long pause before he finally spoke. "I honestly don't know what to do, Wufei. We have no means by which we can fight."  
  
"You're right, Winner." Wufei's reply was matter-of-fact. He knew just as well as Quatre did that they were helpless. "There is nothing to do." He turned to walk inside, deciding that he could be more of a help to the others. At least something could be done there. "We never should have destroyed the Gundams. We were foolish, and now we will pay the price."  
  
Quatre stared after the Chinese man in shock as he disappeared into the building. 'Was it all for nothing?' he thought sadly. 'Were all of the battles. the losses, the shattered dreams. were they all for nothing? Was peace achieved only to be destroyed once again?'  
  
His gaze drifted upward to the battle that waged on, and immediately, his space heart broke. "Such pain." he whispered, "They're so determined, so angry. but they're in so much pain. Enemies or not, these soldiers were forced to grow up surrounded by violence. Sandrock, we fought so that none would have to ever again. Was our work, our tears, our blood shed in vain?"  
  
His thoughts were immediately interrupted by a loud explosion overhead. One of the Gundams was hit!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hoshi was the one of the two that was an expert at keeping her head on straight. Nothing ever scared her - nothing! But at this moment, the unshakable Hoshi was terrified. The few seconds that it took for Hikari's Gundam to fall to the ground seemed to take years, every moment more excruciating than the next.  
  
Kaikou, the silver Gundam lay limp on the ground, a portion of its frontal plate blown away. Hoshi felt her blood run cold as she realized that the damage was right near the cockpit. 'Damnit.' "Hikari!" She practically shouted into the speakers, but there was no answer. "Hikari, if you die." She shook the thought out of her head and went to her controls. Panicking would do her no good right now. She had to get Hikari out of there.  
  
It took her a few minutes to fend off enough of the attacking suits to gain clearance to flee. StarsFury's arms reached out and lifted the fallen Gundam into its arms. Hoshi's gaze fixed on the man who was still standing outside. 'I'm sorry.' She thought, 'I can't stay and fight.' Without wasting another moment, StarsFury shot off through the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakamoto-san." A young man, dressed in uniform bowed respectfully as he entered the large office. He walked up to the desk in the middle of the room and handed the man behind it a manila folder. "Report from yesterday's attack."  
  
The man behind the desk opened the folder silently and raised a thick eyebrow as he read. "The mission failed. Why?"  
  
The young man just shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. Two women, disguised in black infiltrated the secret meeting. They shot our assassin and took off in Gundams - destroying most of our fleet."  
  
"It says right here that one of the Gundams was hit." Akki Sakamoto closed the folder and placed in back on the desk, leaning back in his chair and waiting for an explanation. While he seemed pretty calm and collected most of the time, all who worked for him feared him. The gray streaks in his dark hair proved him to be a bit aged, but he was still as strong and determined as any young man could be. He was still well built and spoke authoritatively - the suit that he wore did not make him appear any kinder.  
  
"Yes, sir." The soldier answered. "The unknown Gundam 06 took a serious hit to the frontal chest plate. The Gundam should have still been operational, but it fell to the ground and its partner had to carry it back to their hideout. We can only assume that the cockpit was damaged, and therefore the pilot was injured."  
  
Akki stood up, his eyes narrowed slightly - he was angry. "Listen to me, son." He began, "I don't want those soldiers killed, you hear? A hit like that could have killed the woman who piloted that suit. I want them both alive. If you ever see them again, try to capture without injury. Is that understood?"  
  
The other man saluted. "Yes, sir. Understood. I'll pass the word on to the other men."  
  
"Good. And when you leave, make sure to have a report sent to me on the mobile suit production. I want to know our standings as of this morning."  
  
"Yes, sir." After those last two words, the soldier hurried out of the room. He'd heard what Akki was capable of if his anger was awoken and he didn't ever want to learn from experience.  
  
The large man sat down once again behind his desk and flipped through the pages of the folder. "We can't kill you." He said to no one but the air around him, "Soldiers such as yourselves can prove useful to our cause."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hikari! I can't believe you! You know better than to throw your Gundam in front of a missile. a missile! Aren't you aware of what they do to things? It's common knowledge, Tensei, that missiles blow things up!" Hoshi hadn't even bothered to change, she stood in the middle of the living room, still wearing her black fighting suit and wig - a cheesy disguise, but it got the job done.  
  
"Musha, can I please take my suit off, now? This wig is making me itchy." The girl on the couch couldn't help but smile at the look on her friend's face at that moment.  
  
"Tensei! Have you not heard a word that I've said?! You threw your freaking Gundam in front of a missile! Kaikou is not a wall, Tensei! It's a weapon!" As she spoke, Musha shed her sunglasses and wig, long blonde curls spilling down her back as they were freed.  
  
Hoshi, real name, Musha Eien had long, curly blonde hair, and violet eyes that could pierce through just about anything. Her personality was sharp, and when provoked, she could be very deadly. But at this moment, the protective nature in her was giving her best friend, Hikari, or Tensei, a good scolding. Of course, Tensei never listened.  
  
"Musha." The other girl stood up and pulled her wig and sunglasses off, revealing her straight, blonde hair that was just past shoulder length, and her dark chocolate eyes - a strange color for blondes, but some thought that they were a neat combination. Tensei Jiaino, Musha's "partner in crime", sister and best friend was the calmer of the two. While Musha was the active one, more suited to combat, Tensei was the more logical one. Her talent was in computers and machinery, strategies and tactics. That and their devoted friendship made them the perfect team.  
  
"I'm fine, Musha. Please calm down"  
  
"No way!" Musha practically lunged for Tensei, pushing her back onto the sofa. "Don't let your butt leave that seat, Tensei! You were hurt!"  
  
"It's only a bump, Musha!"  
  
"Yeah! On your head and you had a concussion!" She grabbed the ice pack that Tensei had forsaken to the coffee table and pressed it to her forehead again. "I want that on there until the swelling goes down."  
  
"Hey!" Tensei complained, "I'm the one with the medical training, and I say that I'm fine!"  
  
"Will you two stop your squabbling?" A male voice sounded through the room and the girls' attention was immediately drawn to the small screen set on the table. The image on the screen was that of a man, maybe in his sixties or so. His longish gray hair was slicked straight back, and his beard pointed down. His glasses only served to accent his already intelligent features.  
  
The man's name was Master U, or that was all that he'd ever said to the girls about his name. He was the designer of their Gundams, and a father to them both. When the girls were very young, their families were killed and Master U took them in. He raised them, fed then, educated them, and trained them to be expert fighters and killers. Revenge was never their goal, but they fought for justice. Master U made them stay idle during the colonial wars, but he promised that they'd get their chance at the battlefield. Now that there was another war brewing, it was time to launch these two secret soldiers and bring peace once more.  
  
That was the plan anyway. Their adventures had just begun, and Master U was an excellent leader. But great leadership skills do not promise good people skills. Though he was like a father to them, he never showed them love, nor much concern. His concern was only for their work, but they had never known anything else, so they didn't know what they were missing.  
  
"Tensei, what in God's name happened to you? What injuries did you sustain?" The old man sounded a bit exasperated, like a father that just got home from a long day of work, only to find that his children had messed up the house and refused to pick up.  
  
"Nothing, Master U. Just a tiny bump."  
  
Musha looked to Tensei. She always grew quiet around Master U, and she couldn't tell exactly why. Perhaps he intimidated her. He was always one to scold, and she never took too well to that. Musha would have held back from the extra information, but she knew that in order to make sure that Tensei was all right, Master U would have to know the extent of her injuries.  
  
"And a concussion." The curly haired girl threw in, casting an apologetic glance to her best friend. "She was unconscious for a few hours, but she seems fine now. I'll make sure that she gets plenty of rest until the bruise settles away."  
  
"You'd better." Was the reply, "Because you girls have a new mission, starting tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?!" Musha shouted, "But Tensei will need more time to recover!"  
  
"There will be no danger for a few days at least, and I'm sure that Tensei will be fine by then." He glanced at the other girl, "Unless she does something careless again. Which I don't think she would, because she knows the consequences of careless conduct."  
  
Tensei just nodded her head, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
"Now that you understand that, I'll explain your new assignment. Spies have infiltrated the Preventers to find out when the next treaty signing is to be held. In addition to that, they want to get rid of Relena Peacecraft. You will both join the Preventers. You will train and become full time members. Keep your eyes and ears open. Be alert for traitors, and make sure to protect Relena Peacecraft. Do you understand?"  
  
"We understand." Musha answered on behalf of both of them. "We'll send a report tomorrow night."  
  
"Good. Now get your rest, Tensei. We need you thinking sharp tomorrow." That was all that he said before the screen went blank.  
  
Musha sighed. "Tensei, I honestly don't understand why he has to be such a jerk all the time."  
  
Tensei just shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Musha." She stood up, "I'm going to go make something for dinner."  
  
Musha's eyes went wide. "Oh no you don't! You're supposed to rest!" She pushed her friend back onto the sofa and picked up the phone. "Pizza!"  
  
"Ugh! Weirdo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morning, Quatre!"  
  
The blonde man turned to see his braided companion walking down the hall. 'We've all been called to meet with Sally.' He assumed as he turned and waved politely. "Good morning, Duo. I hope that you got some rest after seeing to the delegates last night."  
  
Duo waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, yeah. Took care of them then dropped Peterson off here. Don't know how long they'll hold him for, though. Too bad, eh? We should have captured those mystery girls. They were the real trouble!"  
  
"Don't be so quick to assume Mr. Peterson's innocence, Duo. Those women weren't the only ones with intent to hurt someone." By the time Quatre finished his statement, the two men had made their way into the conference room where conveniently, the three other former Gundam pilots, along with Lady Une and Sally Po stood waiting.  
  
"Good, almost everyone is here!" Sally exclaimed.  
  
"Almost?" Trowa wondered aloud. "Who else is in on this?"  
  
Lady Une sighed and shook her head. "You probably won't like this very much, and it's going against protocol, but we're bringing two new recruits in on this case."  
  
"New recruits?" Quatre questioned, "Since when?"  
  
"Just this morning, actually." Sally answered him. "They applied first thing with very impressive resumes. They passed all of our tests with high scores. We think that they will be perfect for helping you on this case, and that this will be excellent training for new Preventers."  
  
As Sally finished her sentence, the door opened and in walked two women, both clad in Preventer uniforms. The first one was somewhat tall, well built for a woman. She had long, curly blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, and she looked almost carefully at the five men in the room.  
  
"Meet Musha Eien." She motioned to the first woman, then to the next. "And Tensei Jiaino."  
  
Tensei was smaller than the first girl, and a few inches shorter. Her hair was blonde, a bit longer than shoulder length, and left to fall down around her face. She didn't look nearly as suspiciously at everyone, but she was quiet.  
  
"Musha is an expert at combat and Tensei is some kind of computer genius-"  
  
Sally's words were cut off by a click coming from Trowa's direction. He pointed his gun towards the girls and said in a low voice. "If you value your lives, do not move."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, well? What'd you guys think? Please review! I'll get to work on chapter 2 as soon as I can! 


End file.
